WolfBound
by huskypup1127
Summary: Moving to a new place can be hard, exspceally if your a wolf shiter like Lilly. Lilly is an Alpha wolf shifter who has just moved from her hometown leaving her old wolf pack. Findingherself alone Lilly must find a new pack.


_**I always heard about love at first sight, though i never knew what it ment. Heck i never even knew what love felt like. That was until i met him. He was the most gorgous thing i have ever saw, he had chestnut brown hair, that hung just a little above his ears, and he had the most beautifulest shade of green eyes. He was about 5'5, slender, but yet very muscular. His voice was like honey when he spoke, truely a fantastic looking guy. While me on the other hand was not that gorgous, sure i am told i am drop dead gorgous, but if that was true i would not be ignored by everybody in the school. Which is usually what happens. I am five foot exactly with light brown hair that goes down to the middle of my back. I have deep sky blue eyes with a grey hase to them. I am really skinny, some say it is the perfect body, but i do not agree, for if it was then I would not have people asking me if i eat enough, or have people tell me they could pick me up over their shoulder and toss me over a break wall. that has happened before, someone told me that, they did not actually do it, though by the way they acted i would not have put it passed them. Anyway i am getting a little to far ahead of myself, so let us go back to the beginning of the story were my life began to take a weird road that lead me to what my life is now.**_

**"Oh Lilianna stop your pouting it will be fine i assure you. we will settle into the new house and you will be attending Willow Creek high school. You should see their rating they seem to be a wonderful school." my mother gussed as i stared out the window. We were moving today, leaving our old house in Tulsa, Oklahoma, to the new house in a really small town in Montana, which i do not know the name of, but I did hear it has a forest near it. Which is fine for me, but the whole new school thing was beginning to scare me. "I just know your gonna love it here Lilianna." She turned into a long drive way leading up to a small house. The house was a weird shade of brown. The shutters to the house were a darker shade of brown and the windows looked to be new. the door..not so much. It had marks in it and lookedto be weathered. i sighed as she parked the car we both then got out and got our bags we packed with us out of it. we would have to wait on the moving van for the rest. My mother opened the door and walked in. i followed her. "Alright, upstairs and to the left is your room." she siad. i nodded and walked up the stairs to my new room. it was a little bit bigger then my old room in Oklahoma. I looked around the empty, white room that had really pretty wood floors. I looked to the corner of the room where it looked like a small hall was there, so i sat my stuff down on the floor and walked over to the small corner. My mouth had dropped when i saw the small light blue small room that happened to be a bathroom. i was excited never in my life before have i ever had a bathroom in my room. i smiled and went to explore the small room. it had a stand up shower stall, a small white sink with a mirror over it, then there was a small cabnet like thing in one corner on the same wall as the shower stall was on, and next to the sink was the tollet. Once i was done looking around I went back to my room and looked at the small cot that layed in the opisite corner of the room from me. My guess mom put it there. i walked over to it and sat down on the unconfortable cot and pulled out my sketch book and a pencil. i then leaned abck were my back was against the wall and began to draw. I had worked on my picture for a little while. I was pretty amazed at how well it turned out, it was the best picture of a wolf i had ever draw. I looked up at the window and smled, putting the sketch book back in my bag i then went out side and looked around. i smiled seeing no one in site i then striped and shifted into my wolf form. In this form i was true beautiful. I had light blue eyes and a cream colored coat with a white stripe down my nose. it was a weird marking but i did not mind it. i then trotted off to the forest that lined our back yard. i found this perfect. i loved running in my wolf form, to be honoest i did not think I would have anywhere to run when we moved, but i was happy to be wrong for once. i smiled as i trotted though the thick underbrush of the forest. It was peaceful and really pretty there, it was late spring and the trees were pretty thick. i stopped to close my eyes and take in a deep breath. i could smell honey sickle and some wild flowers and a few other smells that i did not really reconize. I smiled to myself. it was truely peaceful here. It was then i heard something, a scream of pain, and terror. I opened my eyes, my ears perked up as i listened to the sound. i then took a few steps towards the sound then stopped taking a breath as the wind picked up. On the wind I could smell a mexture of blood and fear. That is when i knew something was wrong. i took off towards the direction the smell and sound came from. it was not long until she came to a clearing in the forest. this place was really something, it was like a place out of a fairy tale. it had thick green trees surrounding it with a few huge rocks scattered along the edges right infront of the trees. then there was a crystal clear river running though the small place. The grass was a perfect height and was really green. more greener then any grass i have ever seen. My thoughts were drawn, from the stuning sight of the medow like area, when i heard a loud shriek then a roar. I looked up to see a huge bear, my hackles raised at the sight of the thing. I then noticed a small figure laying on the ground near the bear. I could not make it out for i was to far away. I felt the low growl in my thoart as i walked closer to th bear. When i got close enough i could see the thing laying on the ground was a small wolf pup..or so it looked like, not like a puppy, but like a younger wolf. it was not that big and was not quite filled out yet either. I stood there looking at the pup, who was covered in blood and whimpering. I then looked to the bear, he had not even noticed me, so i took the advanage. I leaped on a rock that boardered the clearing and then leaped onto the bears back digging my fangs iinto his flesh and tearing. the bear roared as he swung his paws trying to get me off of him. i held on tight. I could not let the bear kill the wolf pup. It was then when the bear decided to stand on his hide legs and roar. The sudden movement caused me to let go and fall to the ground. I landed on my back looking up at the beast. he swung his paw back and brought it down. I had scrambled to move, only succeeding at the last moment. His paw hit the ground, tearing it up as he did this. I now stood infront of the small wolf growing, my fangs were bared and my hackles were raised. A sign saying i was ready to attack. the bear glared at me, stood up on hind legs and roared then ran off. I stood there confused, it was not like bears to just run off. I was lost in though when something brushed my leg. i looked down quickly to see the small wolf's head nuzzing my leg. i sighed as i lowered my muzzle and nuzzled the top of the pup's head. I then straitened up and looked up at the sky, taking in a deep breath i realized it was getting close to dinner time. I looked back down to the pup to see him looking up at me. he looked starved, wounded and really weak. I could not have left him that way. i looked up at the forest wondering if there was anything to hunt around here. I stepped forward, putting my nose to the ground and sniffing at it. I could smell the bears scent and the pups, i could also smell the faint scent of rabit. I smiled at the scent. i then looked back to see the pup trying to stand. I bared my fangs at him in a worning. He looked at me and then layed back down, seeming to understand what i meant. i then trotted off after the smell. **

**It wasn't long until i found the end of the trail. I lefted my nose to see a two rabits sitting on a stumb looking at something, their backs towards me. I lowered my self and slowly crepted closer to them. Once i was in a leaping distance i lunched at them. one ran off the other did not really get the chance i had it in my mouth and shook it. Once it went still i trotted back to were i left the pup. I had to follow my trail back to the clearing. It did not take long to get back there. When i got there i saw the pup laying by the river. he had his head on his paws looking down into hit. i walked over to him and dropped the meat at his head. His ears perked up and looked at me. I stood there looking at him, we stared at each other for a while. he was a pure black wolf with light brown, almost yellow, eyes. He dropped his gaze, letting me win the challage. i then dropped my muzzle and pushed the rabit closer to him. he looked back up at me then to the meat, then as if it hit hiim what i was doing, his tail wagged and he began to dig into the meat. i smiled at the pup, i always had a soft spot for pups, or so that is what Jen would say, Jen is a old friend of mine and my old Beta. Sense i moved she would become Alpha of my old pack. That thought made my ears drop and left me feeling awful, i missed my pack they were like family to me and here i was having to start a new one. i sighed as i layed down in the grass watching the pup finish his food. When he was done i got up and looked around. He looked at me questioningly and i sighed i then turend to walk back to my house. i looked back at him to see he had not moved. I tiled my head and jerked my muzzled in the direction of the house. He got up and walked over to me. I then lead the way home. **

**When i got back to my house I stopped at the spot i put my clothes, the pup stoping behind me. I looked at him then and lowered my ears. He cocked his head at me and I shifted back into my human form. I then got dressed, once i was done i looked over to see the small wolf sitting there. "we are gonna need a name for you." i siad thinking of something. it was getting pretty old just callng him wolf pup. It was then something cought my eye. I looked back to the wolf and insead of wolf pup i saw a young boy about the age of 12 with black hair and a little bit darker brown eyes then his wolf forms. I then took off my coat and handed it to him "here." "Thanks." he took it then wrapped it around himself. "so who are you?" i asked. "Merik" he smiled at me. "Nice to meet you Merik, i am Lilly." smiled back. He bowed at me "it is nice to meet you to, and thank you for helping me." he said. "your welcome..but why were you fighting a bear? or why was the bear attacking you?" i raised an eyebrow at him. "well..my old pack was hunting and we went looking for a deer and well i found a bear, thinking it was a deer, i attacked itand well it was not a deer. So the bear attacked me and my Alpha, and the pack, just left me." he explained. I shook my head "some Alpha, leaving his own pack mate do die like that." a low growl escaping my throat. He flinched. i shook my head clearing the thought "well, if you want you can stay here, i am sure my mother will not mind, just do not mention anything about being a wolf got it?" i asked. he nodded. He then opend his mouth to say something, but closed it "what?" i asked. He looked down "well you are a wolf shifter right?...and you seem to be the dominate type..so are you an Alpha wolf?" he looked back up at me. i nodded "yes sir i am." i said proudly. "why?" i arched my eyebrow at him "i was just wondering...if you would let me join your pack..i will help i promise, i may be young but i am not a bad hunter and i am pretty strong." he rambled, i figured he was afraid of what i would say, just a guess from the smell of fear that he put off. i laughed "calm down there Merik, yes you can join. i do not mind. i actually need to start a new pack, sense i...kinda lost mine." i looked down "why? what happened?" he was curious. "i moved away froom them." i looked upat him. "oh..i am sorry to hear that." his gaze was fixed on my face, but surprisingly he was not staring into my eyes. "don't worry about it. So what is your rank?" i changed the subject "you know the rank you had before." i added. "oh i was just a member. nothing really special." he smiled. "okay then." i returned it. "come on lets go in and relax for a little while." i turned and began to walk inside, Merik right behind me. **


End file.
